Wonderful Tonight
by Princess Misery
Summary: Twenty-year-old Sam Wilson is made to take his best friend's sister to her senior prom. She's been crushing on him for years, and he realizes what a beautiful young woman she's grown into. They both take advantage of the situation. Warnings: smut, loss of virginity, language, fluff. Notes: Can be read as a standalone but it's the prom scene as mentioned in "A Reason To Come Home".


**Summary: **Twenty year old Sam Wilson is made to take his best friend's sister to her senior prom. She's been crushing on him for years, and he realizes what a beautiful young woman she's grown into. They both take advantage of the situation.

**Warnings: **smut, loss of virginity, language, fluff, a lot of asking for consent, confident virgin (we do exist!), protected sex.

**W/C: **4.5k

**Notes: **Technically it's the prom scene as mentioned in "A Reason To Come Home". But can be read as a stand alone. The song I'm referring to is a remake of Wonderful Tonight by Damage.

**Characters: **Sam Wilson, OFC.

**Pairing: **Sam Wilson x OFC.

* * *

**Wonderful Tonight**

The music was too loud. An R'n'B remake of Wonderful Tonight sounded as if it were about to blow the speakers, and the gymnasium, decorated with an 'Under The Sea' theme for the senior class of 1998 prom, was too hot, but Sam couldn't have been better.

His hand rested firmly on the small of Skylar's back, the other cradled hers and held it against his heart. They swayed cheek to cheek. Her body was flush against his, and he felt the swell of her breasts every time she inhaled to sing the next line. For maybe the hundredth time that night, Sam kicked himself for only now noticing how she'd filled out from the awkward wallflower he'd grown up with into the confident, beautiful young woman he now held in his arms.

If Sam was content, it was nothing to how Skylar was feeling. Right then, on that dancefloor, she felt like she was in heaven. Dreams didn't get much better than this. She was dancing with _Sam Wilson_. His body was pressed against her in all the places she'd dreamt about. She'd been crushing on her brother's best friend since before he left for college two years earlier, so when Riley insisted that Sam escort her to Senior prom, she hadn't put up a fight. Plus, it didn't hurt her reputation, as most of her classmates thought he was hot.

Her anxiety that Sam was only escorting her to the prom to appease her brother had vanished when she saw the look on his face the instant he saw her in her dress. She'd made Sam Wilson-Sam 'ladies man' Wilson-speechless. His mouth had gaped open, and he hadn't been able to tear his eyes from her even when Riley punched him in the arm.

Sam had agreed readily when Riley had asked him to take his little sister to the prom. He had the same protective instinct. But when Sam saw her in that turquoise dress, it felt as if the sun had just broken through the clouds and he could _really _see her for the first time as the young woman she'd grown into. He'd never considered being Skyler's prom date a chore, but suddenly, it wasn't a duty, either, and Sam began having all kinds of inappropriate thoughts about doing more than just dancing with his best friend's sister.

While he was careful to be a total gentleman, Sam still flirted as if it were his last night on earth. He convinced himself it was because he wanted Skylar to have the full prom experience. After all, what was prom if your date didn't try to get in your pants? He wanted to make her feel like a Queen who deserved to be worshipped, not only because it was true but also because he wanted to be the one to worship her, if only for the night.

He was determined not to follow through, though. It would be wrong. She was practically family. He was supposed to protect her from horny jocks, not become one. There on the dancefloor, though, with her pressed too close against him, that determination was getting harder and harder to maintain. To distract himself, he began to sing along with her.

_It's time to go home now, and I've got an aching head. So I give her the car keys, and she helps me to bed. And then I tell her, as I turn out the light. I say, darling, you were wonderful tonight. Oh my darling, you were wonderful tonight. _

The song faded to another but they continued to sway to the one they'd serenaded each other with.

"You really do, y'know," said Sam, "You look wonderful tonight."

He'd told her the same more than once and she chuckled lightly, Sam was many things but subtle was not one of them. Which she was thankful for, as it gave her the confidence she needed to be assertive. Try as she might she couldn't keep the somewhat smug smile from her voice. "You look pretty good yourself."

He pulled back to look at her in mock offense. "Please, I look better than good."

Skylar laughed harder and replaced her cheek against his cheek. "I apologise, you look down right edible," she corrected. Now was her chance, while they were broaching the subject of how good the other looked it was the right time to bring up just how much she'd noticed him noticing her.

Her hair tickled his face as she inched closer to his ear, and a shiver shot down his spine when her lips grazed it as she whispered, "I want you, Sam. _All _of you."

He laughed it off. Surely she was teasing him like she always did. But then she placed a featherlight kiss just under his ear, and a tidal wave of desire raced through him that culminated in his pants. Sam cleared his throat and thought about taking a step back so she couldn't feel the reaction her kiss had caused.

"Sky, have you been in the punch? You know they spike..." he began but stopped when she pulled back to look him in the eyes. The sincerity and determination in her gaze cut off his protest.

"I haven't touched a drop," she told him sincerely. The moment Sam had been rendered speechless and her doubts about the whole thing being a chore for Sam vanished, she knew how she wanted the night to end. Even if the happy ending was a minute possibility she hadn't wanted to do anything that could potentially ruin the experience. "I wanted to remember. _Everything_."

He regarded her for a long moment and realized they'd stopped moving as everyone else around them continued to sway to the music. "Have you? Ever? I mean…"

"I'm not completely inexperienced," she admitted. Her teeth cut into her bottom lip as she shied from his gaze. Shaking her head slowly, she confessed, "But no, you and Riley are always telling me my first time should be meaningful."

Sam huffed out a small laugh. She had him there.

"So who would be more meaningful than you?" she questioned, looking up at him under her lashes. "The guy I've had a crush on since fifth grade. Someone I know and trust."

"Just cos it's prom night, you don't have to…"

"Shut up," she told him firmly. "It's not about prom night. It's you. I want it to be you."

Somewhat awestruck, he held her gaze. Her face was etched with certainty, and there was a hint of lust in her hooded eyes.

His bewildered expression gave her a surge of confidence. He hadn't flat out rejected her, so that was something, right? "I saw the way you looked at me earlier, the way you've _been _looking at me. Maybe I'm wrong," she said with a small shrug, "and if I am, just tell me, and I'll back off." Her lips pulled back into a mischievous smirk, "but it kinda _feels _like you want it too."

He laughed and dipped his head as he felt his cheeks heat up a little. He definitely should have taken a step back. Maybe then his half assed argument would have held more weight.

"You're not wrong," he confessed, "but I kinda feel like I'd be taking advantage."

She gave a small chuckle, becoming more confident with each passing second. "I'm coming on to you," she pointed out. "If anyone is taking advantage, it's me."

Sam shook his head, his expression serious as if he were truly displeased, but his tone was playful. "I feel so used right now, like a piece of meat!"

She laughed lightly, then pushed her shoulders back and gave him a challenging look. "That's not a no."

He held his breath as she inched closer, and his eyes automatically slipped to a close as her nose brushed his. "But you haven't said yes, either," Skylar whispered, brushing her lips against his.

She hovered for a second, giving him every chance to pull away. Then, her lips pressed lightly to his, and he felt the white hot shock travel from his lips to his crotch. Her kiss was timid at first, but when she realised he wasn't going to stop her, she pressed her body closer to his and dragged her tongue over his bottom lip.

* * *

Maybe it was the lighting in the plush bathroom suite, dark grey contrasted against white marble with specks of gold, but Skylar's reflection looked a lot calmer than she felt. Or maybe it was the lingerie she'd chosen specifically because it matched the color of her dress that made the excited but nervous smile spread across her face. She looked good and she felt sexy.

Her stomach twisted and rolled as if she were on a rollercoaster, and though she'd been true to her word and not touched a drop of alcohol, she felt a little drunk. She may not have been experienced in the bedroom but she was no stranger to being drunk. She had done her fair share of underage drinking and getting to third base with a nice guy from her class, but this felt so very different. Being drunk on lust, anticipation, and nerves was one hundred percent better than being drunk off cheap vodka.

For one, it was Sam waiting for her. For as long as she could remember, he was the guy she'd dreamt about getting to second, third _and _fourth base with. Second of all, it was _Sam_! Over the years she had seen him with his fair share of women, and they always seemed completely smitten. Skylar totally understood it. Before tonight, she'd never even kissed him, and she was head over heels in love with him, even if it was puppy love or a teenage crush. Whatever she should call it, she still felt it.

Her reflection stared back and her hand shot to her mouth to stifle a nervous giggle she couldn't hold down any longer. Sam _fuckin' _Wilson was waiting for her on the otherside of the door.

What if, after it was all over, she was even deeper in her feelings for him, and he wanted nothing more? How would she cope?

"Get a grip," she told her grinning reflection. She was going to college in New York. Even if, after the deed, they both wanted more, it wouldn't be practical to pursue anything.

Then again, what if she was embarrassingly bad at the whole sex thing? Sam had been with other girls, better looking and more experienced, why would he want her?

"Cos you're sexy and confident and beautiful," said Skylar to her reflection. Besides, she'd never known Sam do something he didn't want to. If he didn't want her the way she wanted him, he never would have brought her there.

What if it went the other way, though? What if, after everything, she was completely disappointed, and the pedestal she'd put Mr Wilson on came crumbling down? How would she face him again?

_Tomorrow's problem, _she decided before turning and unlocking the door.

* * *

Sam stripped down to his boxers and stared at his half naked body in the full length mirror. He slapped his cheeks a couple of times to psych himself up. "Get your head in the game, Wilson," he whispered to his reflection.

He crossed the room and took a seat on the large, luxurious bed. He'd texted Riley and told him-_lied _to him-that he'd dropped Skylar off at her friend's house for the night as planned. When in actual fact, he was waiting for her to freshen herself up in the bathroom of the hotel room he'd paid for.

What was he doing? Was he taking advantage of her? She'd assured him he wasn't, but shouldn't he know better? Screwing his best friend's sister was crossing a line that should never be crossed, right? Then again, was it better that he be the one to take her virginity, someone who genuinely cared about her, rather than some inexperienced teenager who didn't know what the hell he was doing?

Sam heard the lock disengage and held his breath, half hoping she'd come out and tell him she'd changed her mind.

"Ah, fuck," he groaned when she opened the door wide and revealed the turquoise lingerie that matched the dress she'd removed.

He didn't want her to change her mind. He wanted her.

"You look..."

He couldn't find the right word. Was there a word for beautiful and sexy? Seductive and sultry? Innocent but confident? If there was, he didn't know it, so he settled for, "...just wow."

Her mouth twitched at the corners, seeing his reaction, and it seemed to give her a spark of confidence, or maybe it was adrenaline fueled nerves that carried her hurriedly to him. She nudged his knee with her own and he parted his legs so she could place herself between them. She put her hands on his shoulders, and he rested his on her hips.

Skylar smiled down at him and held his eyes. Sam used a light touch to run his fingertips from her ribs down her stomach. She shivered and he didn't bother to hide his smirk when goosebumps covered her skin. His nerve endings were on fire, excited and eager to feel her trembling beneath him, but he still had doubts.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Sam.

"Would you stop asking me that?" she groaned, "I'm sure."

Before he could ask again, Skylar claimed his mouth, and there was no denying the desire she had for him. It surged through her when their tongues met. The kiss was different than their last. They were alone. There were no prying eyes, and she was totally unreserved. She whimpered into his mouth. It sent his head spinning. The sound was so delicious and natural, he desperately wanted to know what others he could pull from her. He _needed _to see what kind of faces would accompany them, wondered how long it would take to have her breathless, strung out and repeating his name like a shuddered prayer.

Skylar pushed him back a little to climb into his lap. Sam let his hands roam, hesitant at first, letting his fingers drag lazily over her curves and edges.

She broke away from his mouth and left breathless kisses against his neck, "are you having second thoughts?"

"If I am, the neck kissing is drowning them out," he confirmed with a chuckle and cupped her ass.

"Sam, I want this." Her thighs tightened around his hips, pressing her more firmly against his erection that strained his boxers as far as they would allow. "I want _you_."

It was as if the word flipped a switch in him, and before he knew it, he had her lying flat on the bed, her head on the pillows with her body caged beneath him. His hands kneaded, groped and caressed her in the places he'd never touched before.

Breathless from their hungry kiss, Skylar pulled away and Sam rolled off to lay beside her, propping himself up on his elbow. "Are you okay?"

Her smile was almost angelic, her piercing eyes fixed on his, and damn if she didn't make him feel like he was the only man in the world she'd ever look at that way.

She loved that he kept asking, but it was becoming tedious. She was fine. A little light headed from lack of oxygen, but she felt like she was floating on a cloud. Skylar's gentle touch caressed his cheek, "More than okay. Just need to catch my breath."

He leaned in and peppered her neck with kisses, and she hummed delightedly. It was agony for him to hold back and not ravish her, but he knew he needed to take his time.

"If I hurt you," he explained between kisses, "or do something you don't like, tell me and I'll stop." He waited for her nod of agreement before he ran his palm flat down her stomach into her panties.

One finger slipped easily between her folds, and he growled into her neck at how wet she was. Sam dragged his fingers up and down a few times, then pulled away from her neck to watch her reaction as he circled her clit.

Her eyes were closed, the corner of her bottom lip between her teeth and a sweet sigh escaped her. He repeated the motion until she was bucking her hips seeking more friction, and he knew she was aching for more. Sam smoothed a finger into her entrance, gave her a moment to adjust, and then eased in a second. He scissored and swirled, all the time keeping focus on her face.

What Sam was doing wasn't anything new, yet she'd never felt the sensation she felt now. She had been to third base, but she'd never beentaken there so skillfully. Sam's thumb rubbed small circles on her clit, rounded the hood then circled again and she needed more but wanted to crawl up the bed away from his hand all at the same time. It was too much, not enough and the tension building inside of her was exhilarating.

It didn't take long until she squirmed under his touch. Her moans and gasped words became more frequent and desperate. She slapped a hand to his shoulder, dug her nails into his flesh. He stilled his fingers immediately but she whined, "Don't stop," before he could ask if she was okay.

He picked up the rhythm again, and she squeezed his digits inside her. "Oh, shit, Sam!" she gasped as he felt the wetness of her climax coat his fingers.

Her eyes were squeezed shut but she could see bright white light. She panted for breath, felt her chest rise to fill her lungs and exhaled in a satisfied hum. Sam's motions had slowed but not stopped, and the tension she thought she'd released coiled again in the base of her stomach.

Sam worked her through the high. Slowly, her eyelids fluttered open, and her lust blown eyes fell on his. "You don't know how beautiful you look right now," said Sam, dipping to kiss her.

Skylar's hand scratched and stroked a blazing trail from his shoulder down his torso, and Sam's breath hitched when she took hold of his cock. He had to break the kiss to take a breath when she started to slowly pump him.

He was surprised that she knew what she was doing, how much pressure to apply, the slight twist of her wrist when she dragged slowly down. He didn't know how to feel about it. She'd said she wasn't completely inexperienced but he hadn't put much more thought into it at the time. But now, the image of the innocent girl until hours earlier he'd considered a sister had been shattered. He wrestled with a moment of internal contradiction. It kinda freaked him out that his best friend's baby sister had obviously been somewhat intimate with a guy, or guys. He kissed her again in an attempt to shake the protective sibling thoughts from his mind. And when she mewled and dug her nails into his shoulder, he realised he felt a pang of jealousy that she'd had her hands on someone other than him. The jealousy spurred him, the need to show her what a real man could make her feel intensified.

She gripped him firmly, and if she could remember how to form words, she might have commented on his size, but all she could focus on was how he groaned and panted while her hand stroked him up and down to the rhythm of his fingers inside her.

He threw his head back and closed his eyes as their hands worshipped each other. Sooner than he expected he felt her clench around his fingers again, and it almost sent him over the edge, too. He waited until she stopped twitching and removed his fingers.

Sam got to his knees and placed himself between Skylar's legs. He kissed her stomach, the inside of her thigh and his hands crept from her ankles up until he hooked his fingers into the waistband of her panties. He paused looking to her face, the doubts were quieter in his mind but he still had to be sure. She was gazing at him, lip caught between her teeth again and the innocence he'd spied earlier had completely vanished. She looked radiant, skin flushed rosy pink, a small sheen of sweat on her forehead, with an insatiable smirk.

"There's still time to back out," Sam offered, "We don't have to go any further."

She rolled her eyes but the smirk remained, she knew it would live on her lips for a long time after the night was over, whenever she chose to revisit the evening in her thoughts. "I'm good, better than good," she assured him reaching over to the nightstand to pick up the condom he had put there earlier. She cocked her brow and held it out to him, "Do you want to stop?"

He shook his head no and tugged her panties down her legs, then returned to kiss her passionately. Between their long, desire-fueled kiss, she helped him shimmy out of his boxers, and he pulled away long enough to put on the condom.

"Last chance, baby girl," said Sam, once he was situated between her legs again. "Now's the time to tell me to stop."

"I don't want you to stop, Sam," she told him, reaching up to pull his mouth to hers again. During the captivating kiss, Sam lined up with her entrance and slowly eased himself in. He paused often, giving her time to adjust and stretch to accommodate him. They both lost their breath when his hips connected with hers and he was buried to the hilt.

Sam regained his breath before she did but he remained still. "Relax," he advised after a moment of her holding her breath, "I got you, baby." He kissed her softly and it was as if he'd transferred his breath to her and she gasped. "You okay?"

She hummed her confirmation and smiled. She'd expected pain, her friends had told her stories, she'd done some research, but she hadn't expected to feel full yet hungry for more. "You feel..." she wasn't sure what word she needed. How to describe that the weight of him on top of her made her feel weightless, that she could feel him buried deep within her and yet ached for him to be deeper. "You feel incredible."

He buried his face in her neck, a smug smirk playing on his lips. "You ain't felt nothin' yet. Wait 'til I start movin'."

Sam pulled back an inch, swirled his hips as he eased forward again, and she breathed a husky moan in his ear. The moan pulsed from his ear and travelled south, and he couldn't hold back anymore. He stopped hesitating and started to pump his hips. He kept the pace for a few shallow thrusts, waited until he was certain she could handle it and gradually increased his speed and force until he was driving into her repeatedly so she was gasping his name and her walls clenched around him.

She couldn't decide where she wanted her hands, they wrapped around his waist, then slipped to his hips. Her nails left crescent moons in the flesh of his ass before scratching up his back to curl around under his shoulders. Sam rocked into Skylar, and she used him as leverage to meet his hips so he pounded harder and deeper into her.

Sam was completely immersed in her, she nibbled on his ear lobe when he bought it within reach, kissed and sucked on his neck in between her loud and unashamed cries. She didn't hold back, and there was something about the whole thing that was beautiful and raw that had him mesmerized. Someone could have kicked down the door and he wouldn't have noticed, he was too intoxicated by her writhing under him.

"Fuck, Sky," he growled feeling her tighten around him again.

She wished she could record the way he growled her name. That alone could have made her cum, and she did when he grunted it in her ear again.

He wanted to keep going, he wasn't done with her yet, but he couldn't suppress his climax any longer. She felt too good enveloped around him, their fused bodies too perfect and intoxicating. He gripped her hips to pin her to the bed and darted forward one last time before he let himself go.

They kissed, their bodies still entwined and flooded with endorphins. She hummed and moaned into his mouth as she rode her high and Sam felt himself stirring again while he was still inside of her.

"Are you okay?" he asked breathlessly.

She nodded and pecked his lips quickly, "I'm perfect," she grinned up at him, "_That_ was perfect."

Sam returned her smile, stroked some of her hair from her face. "You really were wonderful tonight, baby girl."

The moment seemed to drag as if it were in slow motion. He couldn't take his eyes from her face. He traced every line, and of all the things he could have focused on at that moment the one he held onto was how her eyes suddenly looked so different: vibrant, deeper and more alive somehow.

He wondered how he'd ever look at her the way he had before. Though, he figured after the sun rose, he wouldn't, and he didn't want to, because she wasn't the same, and neither was he.

Skylar puzzled over the look on Sam's face. The gap tooth smile she loved was there, but his eyes seemed to be searching hers. She had a moment of fear that he regretted the whole thing, or that she had been terrible, that her inexperience had really shown and he was embarrassed for her.

"I wish we'd come here earlier," said Sam and kissed her again, "so we had more time."

The fear disappeared, his only regret was how little time they had. She sighed, relieved, and her stomach somersaulted. She was sure he felt the butterflies trying to break free where his stomach rested against hers.

Something fundamental had changed. Perhaps in the cold, harsh light of day, Sam would be able to figure out what exactly it was, but for now, all he wanted to do was hold her close to him and continue to worship her until they'd had both had their fill of the other. He suspected the more he had of her, the more he'd want, but that was tomorrow's problem. He wouldn't let it ruin a wonderful night.


End file.
